<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two of a Kind by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494476">Two of a Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime Fighting, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter in a dark alley</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Faith Lehane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/6345">here</a> on 16 January 2009</p><p>Written for <a href="https://morgynleri.livejournal.com/">morgynleri</a> who rescued me from boredom at work by requesting <i>Jack Harkness/Faith, a moment in a dark alley, no names</i>.  (I actually managed not only to not let them have each other's names, but not even to mention their names myself.  In fact, there is no dialogue whatsoever!  A bit different, for me!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn't know his name.  She doesn't even know where he came from.  She does know that one moment she's in an alley fighting off a dozen real nasty vamps all by herself and things are starting to get a bit tight, and the next there's someone else there, smoothly drawing several of them away from her, giving her time to get herself together.  They battle the remaining vamps together in what almost amounts to a dance, spinning and shifting and echoing each others' moves so that it ends with the last two vamps pressed back to back between them.  She stabs with her stake, her co-fighter stabs with his, and the vamps go 'poof', and she's left panting and grinning at the guy, who turns out not only to be a good fighter, but fucking handsome too.  Not that she'd care if he was ugly, she's that revved up after the fight.</p><p>She slams him back into the wall of the alley and kisses the living daylights out of him, body pressed against his to hold him there, though he's not resisting.  In fact, when she eventually breaks off to breathe, he <i>laughs</i>.  Not at her, not mean, but with exhilaration.  She grins, and chuckles too, as she claws at the buttons on the heavy coat he's wearing.  When she gets it open and starts working on his belt, he sucks in a sharp breath but doesn't demur, and doesn't pull at her clothes in response, which is a nice change.  She hates men clawing at her.  This guy's hands are just curled loosely around her upper arms, thumbs stroking the smooth leather of her jacket almost absently, most of his concentration on her hands, just letting her do what she wants.  She likes that.</p><p>Wrenching his zip down, she closes her hand round his cock and he gasps, head tipping back against the wall and exposing a gorgeous expanse of pale skin at his throat.  She's spent enough time with vampires to be a sucker (heh) for bared throats and she can't resist that invitation.  She latches onto the side of his throat, right where a vamp would bite, and sucks hard, drawing a deep groan out of him as she starts to work his cock, yanking brutally at the sensitive flesh.  He almost flinches, but it's just a momentary hesitation before his hips flex, pushing forcefully into her hand.  Oh, yeah, he's getting off on her strength, her power.  That's fine.  She gets off on it too.</p><p>She's getting off too on the smell of him – the <i>taste</i> of his skin under her tongue is fucking amazing.  Some kind of enhanced pheromones or something.  Probably an ordinary human wouldn't notice, but a Slayer's not ordinary.  She sucks at his neck and breathes in his scent and it's almost enough to have her coming in her pants.</p><p>Fuck that.  She wants more.  She wants <i>him</i> – on her, around her, inside her.</p><p>There's a big, dark bruise already forming on his throat when she pulls her head back, far enough to see his face.  He's flushed and gasping, the edges of his hair damp with sweat and his eyes dark with arousal.  Fucking gorgeous sight.  She grins slowly, and then lets go of his cock, fishing a condom out of her pocket instead and chucking it to him.  He catches it reflexively and rolls it on in what looks like a very practised move, watching her, possessive and anticipating, as she makes quick work of the buttons of her jeans and pushes them down, along with the scrap of lace that's her concession to underwear.  She toes off her boots and kicks off her clothes and then, because she doesn't want to be barefoot in an alley any longer than she has to be, she grips his shoulders and vaults up to wrap her legs around his waist, definitely appreciative of the way he moves his hips away from the wall so her legs can go underneath his coat instead of against the rough concrete.  She feels his hands under her ass, big and warm and supportive, and grins at him, breathing hard, just enjoying the anticipation for a moment.</p><p>She only has to add a bit of dare to her gaze, though, and he lets go of her ass with one hand to hold his cock steady and in position as she sinks down onto it.  It's not small, and that's good, because she's so hot and so ready that she needs to feel well and truly filled.  When she's all the way down, sopping pussy pressed against the wiry hair at his groin, she flexes her muscles around him and he gasps.  She laughs, and tightens her arms around his shoulders to give herself the leverage to move, and starts to show him what Slayer strength can really do.</p><p>It's a quick, hard fuck that gets them both hurtling towards climax.  She screams as she comes, and hears him grunt moments later.  For a long moment, they're frozen in their pleasure, muscles taut, limbs locked, heads thrown back and barely breathing.  Then she wilts against him, curling around him, forehead against his as she gasps for air and slowly comes down from the intensity of the fuck.  She can feel his breath brushing in little pants against her lips and she instinctively catches his lips with hers, stealing that breath in a kiss that's calmer than their first one but still holds a lot of fire.  She <i>likes</i> this man.  He's so <i>alive</i>.</p><p>When at last she's eased herself off him and pulled on her clothes again, she hesitates, glancing back at him, tempted like she hasn't been in a long while to get his name, his number, arrange to see him again.  But she doesn't get involved with people.  Love 'em and leave' em, that's her philosophy.  Too much risk and pain in relationships.</p><p>So she just grins at him, a grin full of the sheer pleasure and enjoyment she's got from their encounter, and he grins back, showing that he feels the same way.  He winks and gives her a cheeky salute, and then his long coat swishes and he's gone.</p><p>She lets out a long breath, sated and happy, and wanders off with a bounce in her step to look for something else to fight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>